Llamada Caliente
by Zhena HiK
Summary: Sanji lleva más de un mes fuera del país, Zoro espera ansioso el regreso de su rubio. Ambos se necesitan y esa llamada caliente que comparten es prueba de lo mucho que ambos se extrañan. [Yaoi. Lemmon] [Zoro x Sanji]


Como -aparentemente- todo ZoSan que yo escriba, éste también va dedicado con todo mi corazón a mi queridísima Dra-chan Amore~ no soy buena escribiendo sobre ésta pareja, lo sabes, yo lo sé, el mundo que lo lea lo sabe, pero aún así está escrita con toda la perversión y amor que pude imprimirle, dando como resultado...

_...esto._

Agradezco que me escuches y seas paciente conmigo a pesar de que no demos una en nuestras parejas favoritas. ¡Sólo mírame! Yo que nunca pensé escribir una historia sobre éste par y aquí estoy, con la segunda dedicada completamente a ti. Gracias por todo.

Advertencia y disclaimer: Los personajes están OOC (fuera de carácter). Esto es yaoi, con sexo explícito y vocabulario no apto para menores. [Zoro + Sanji.] Los personajes utilizados pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, no intento lucrar con ellos, esto es un escrito por y para fanáticos.

—

—**I—**

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que te fuiste a ese estúpido curso de repostería. ¿Por qué tienes que viajar tan lejos por clases?

"_Se nota que no sabes de cocina, en Francia están los mejores reposteros" _

¿Qué iba a saber yo sobre repostería o cocina? Si lo único que sé sobre eso es por ti. Sé que por las mañanas despiertas más temprano que yo y preparas el desayuno para ambos.

También sé que cuando estás cocinando tienes una sonrisa estúpida y hermosa pintada en el rostro. Esa sonrisa de la que me enamoré cuando te conocí —aunque eso nunca haya salido de mis labios, lo sabes—

Lo único que sé sobre la cocina es que nunca me has dejado tomarte ahí mismo, que siempre terminamos haciéndolo en la sala cuando comienzo a besarte después de desayunar y entre tropezones caminamos desvistiéndonos y con esfuerzo llegamos al sillón o la pared que divide la cocina de la sala.

¿Por qué nunca lo hacemos en la cocina? Tu amor por esa parte de la casa a veces me frustra, quiero hacértelo en cada esquina y rincón de la casa hasta que ambos estemos exhaustos, sólo me falta la maldita cocina…

—Estúpido cocinero. —no puedo evitar suspirar mientras pienso en ti, creo que la última semana la he vivido recostado en éste sillón, viendo sin poner atención a la televisión y bebiendo una cerveza tras otra. Ni siquiera me he tomado la molestia de afeitarme después de bañarme, sólo entro me aseo rápido, camino a la cocina en busca de una nueva cerveza y regreso a mi lugar en el sillón, oyendo sin prestarle atención a lo que la gente en ese televisor está diciendo.— Una maldita semana y ni un mensaje.

Nunca me vi a mí mismo como una persona celosa, como alguien que necesitara de otro para animarle el día, dependencia, eso es lo único que traía el amor. Dependencia a otra persona y eso sentía por ti.

_Una dependencia que terminaría conmigo un día de estos…_

Eran mis vacaciones del trabajo así que no tenía de qué preocuparme, me levanté del sillón que ya casi tomaba la forma de mi cuerpo y caminé hacia el refrigerador por una nueva cerveza que reemplazara la que ya me había bebido.

Escuché sonar el teléfono de la casa y lo ignoré. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie y sabía que tú sólo me llamabas al móvil así que dejé que la contestadora automática hiciera su trabajo.

—¡Hey marimo!, ¿por qué no contestas el celular?

Mi reacción automática al escuchar tu voz fue levantar el auricular del teléfono y fingir que no me había importado estar tantos días sin escucharte.

—¿De qué estás hablando, cejas de sushi?

—¿Volviste a perder tu móvil?

—Olvidé cargarlo. —ahora que lo pensaba un poco, desde la última vez que hablamos un par de horas hace una semana, no había vuelto a cargar el estúpido aparato, supongo que es por eso que no había recibido aunque fuese un mensaje.

—Eres un idiota. —tus palabras salen seguidas de una risa ruidosa.— ¿Qué has hecho sin mí? Seguro la casa se está cayendo. —tu voz cambió de pronto, te pusiste más serio.

—No exageres. Sé cuidarme solo. —mentí, y sabes que mentí porque toda mi vida la pasé solo y aunque nunca me quejé por ello, ahora me habías acostumbrado a tu presencia, a tu andar por toda la casa, quejándote de mí cuando me afeitaba y no guardaba la rasuradora, cuando dejaba tirado algo en la habitación, cuando era el día en que yo debía sacar la basura y cuando trataba de hacerlo me perdía antes de llegar al contenedor que está a unas cuadras de aquí.

Tus quejas, tus insultos, tus burlas, tu sarcasmo, todo, quiero todo eso de nuevo aquí, un mes me parece demasiado para estar sin ti. Lo peor es que ni siquiera sé cuánto más vas a estar allá.

—¿Cuándo vas a volver? —dije de pronto luego de estar quizás un minuto en completo silencio.

—También te extraño. —Era una fortuna que no pudieras verme porque ya estarías burlándote del suave sonrojo que subió a mis mejillas. No supe qué contestar a eso.

—Yo, no… qué… —balbucear monosílabos inconexos no fue la mejor idea. Tu risa me lo confirmó.

—De seguro estás sonrojándote justo ahora.

—No. —respondí tan rápido que sólo pareció confirmar lo que decías.

—¿Te has alimentado bien?

—Ya te he dicho que sí, he comido bien…

—No estoy hablando de tus sopas instantáneas o tomar tus cervezas todo el día, estoy hablando de comida, alimentos sanos…

—No respondiste mi pregunta, ¿cuándo vas a volver? —necesitaba saber, quería preparar a mi cuerpo para soportar tu ausencia pues él me pedía a gritos sentirte.

—¿Por qué la prisa? —tu voz sonó serena, aunque pude distinguir un tono juguetón en ella.

—¿Cuándo? —exigí ésta vez con un tono demandante y serio.

—¿Tanto me extrañas? —tu voz seguía sonando igual, cerré mis ojos y te imaginé sonriendo de lado, autosuficiente al saber que te necesitaba conmigo, al asegurarte que me tenías en tus redes.— Yo también te necesito, aquí. —la última palabra salió de tus labios como en un murmullo suave, casi un jadeo.

Mantuve mis ojos cerrados, tenía el teléfono en el oído y me había regresado al sillón donde ahora estaba acostado. Guardé silencio por largos segundos, mordiendo y saboreando mi labio inferior ante tu último diálogo.

—¿Estás imaginándome ahí, contigo? —Abrí los ojos sorprendido, ¿tanto me conocías? ¿O simplemente había sido tan obvio mi silencio? Estaba por contestar cuando tomaste la palabra otra vez.— …Porque yo sí. No puedo evitar tocarme sólo al escuchar tu voz.

—Dime, ¿dónde te estás tocando ahora? —nunca habíamos intentado algo así, no soy bueno con las palabras pero por ti lo intentaría. Mi mano libre descendió por mi pecho hasta llegar a mi pene, apenas se estaba endureciendo sólo de pensar en que estuvieras tocándote tú mismo mientras hablabas conmigo. Comencé un suave masaje aún sobre la ropa.

—Me la estoy jalando mientras imagino que es tu mano. —a pesar de la situación no podía evitar sonrojarme.

—Cierra los ojos y sólo escucha mi voz, imagina como mis manos recorren tu pecho, mi boca te regala besos mientras desciende poco a poco, llego hasta tu cadera y doy una suave mordida, llevo días sin afeitarme y por ello dejo una marca rojiza al raspar tu piel, ¿sientes el ardor, Sanji? —sabía que escuchar tu nombre de mis labios siempre te ponía caliente.

—Sí… estoy excitado, me tienes desnudo y a tu merced, haz lo que quieras…

—Estás muy caliente, mi lengua juega con el hueso en tu cadera y hago un camino hasta llegar a tu miembro, estás goteando, ¿tanto me deseas, pervertido?

—Aargh, deja de jugar, Zoro, chúpamela, quiero que lo hagas ahora.

—Como ordenes, siente como mis labios te envuelven, te aprietan dentro de mi boca caliente y húmeda, mi lengua jugando con la cabeza de tu polla haciendo círculos imaginarios, saco una y otra vez mientras engullo con más profundidad en cada ocasión. Rápido, fuerte. ¿Quieres que te penetre?

—Quiero que me folles duro, hazlo duro Zoro.

—Ponte a cuatro y comienza a dilatarte, déjame verte haciéndolo. —mientras hablaba no podía evitar tocarme bajo el pantalón, escuchar lo que yo mismo decía y lo que él me pedía me ponía tremendamente duro, mi pene ya goteaba ansiando atención. Comencé a masturbarme cuando me pediste follarte duro, reprimí un gemido sólo de recordar cada vez que te he tomado, cada ocasión en que lo hemos hecho justo aquí en éste sillón, a veces viendo televisión te sentabas sin decir nada en mi regazo y comenzabas a besarme como si no nos hubiéramos visto en un año, enredando tus manos en mi cabello y quitándome rápido la camisa.

Pasar mi mano sobre mi pelvis mientras imagino que eres tú me hace tan pervertido como tú, pero no puedo evitarlo, escuchar esos suaves gemidos a través del teléfono me ponen caliente.

—**II—**

Nunca me imaginé estar tan lejos de mi casa, tocándome como lo hacía ahora sólo por escucharte hablando, diciéndome todo lo que harías conmigo si estuviéramos juntos en éste momento. La fantasía la comencé yo, y ahora estoy sobre la cama en la posición de _perrito _y buscando con una de mis manos mi propia entrada.

—Así en ésta posición lo hicimos la primera vez, ¿recuerdas? Aaargh, esa vez no sabíamos cómo hacerlo sin dolor y fue hasta gracioso. —Comencé con el recuerdo sin saber realmente por qué.— Mírame mientras meto uno de mis dedos, ¿estás viendo mi entrada? La estoy preparando para que me penetres, porque mis dedos no van a ser suficientes, yo te quiero a ti… Mmmm… —no intenté reprimir los gemidos que salían mientras metía en verdad un par de dedos en mi interior. Apreté los labios y saboree el gemido que tú al otro lado de la línea estabas escuchando, exageré un tanto el sonido para que te pusieras tan caliente como yo.

Quisiera mirarte, de seguro ahora estás masturbándote con fuerza, quiero ver esa barba crecida que tienes, ese aspecto descuidado que me deja conocer lo mucho que te hice falta. Estoy ansioso por sentir tus labios recorrerme, por tocarte, desvestirnos desesperados como en esa ocasión en que fingimos no conocernos y armamos un alboroto en un bar de donde nos corrieron, esa noche desde que veníamos en tu moto yo venía toqueteándote bajo la ropa, incluso ya había abierto el cierre de tu pantalón y colaba un par de dedos debido al reducido espacio que no me dejaba maniobrar. Llegamos con la ropa abierta a la puerta de la casa, tu camisa estaba colgando de uno de tus brazos, mi camisa abierta y el pantalón de ambos amenazaba con caerse hasta los tobillos si no teníamos cuidado.

Te besé como no lo había hecho antes, con la urgencia de saborearte, mezclar tu saliva con la mía, enredar nuestras lenguas en tanto mis manos se deshacían de la ropa que me impedía sentir tu piel caliente quemando la mía. Tus manos eran tan grandes, tan fuertes que a veces me dejaban marcas moradas en las caderas o en las piernas cuando me levantabas de los muslos y me lo hacías contra la pared.

—Zoro necesito que me penetres, ya… no puedo, estoy muy caliente. —te pedí entre jadeos, recordar esa noche no hizo más que encenderme y es por ello que aumenté la velocidad de mis propias embestidas con los dedos que ya se abrían paso en mi entrada.

—Deja que yo te toque, siente mis manos en tu cadera, puedes sentir como de un movimiento me entierro hasta lo más profundo de tu entrada, ¿sientes mi polla dura en tu interior?, ¿así te gusta?

—Sí, sí, muévete maldición… —Estaba a punto de venirme mientras el movimiento en mi mano no cesaba, tu voz sólo aumentaba mi libido, deseaba tanto estar ahí contigo.

—Estás tan caliente aquí dentro, suave, me gusta penetrarte así, hasta el fondo y sin ser suave. Una y otra vez, siente cómo golpeo ese punto que te vuelve loco, vamos, siéntelo una y otra vez hasta que explotes de placer.

No pude contestar nada, mis dedos tocaron ese punto del que hablabas y gemí, dejé que escucharas los gemidos que casi siempre reprimía sólo por llevarte la contraria, pero ésta vez quería que terminaras conmigo, necesitaba escuchar ese gruñido que me hacía saber que habías terminado en mi interior.

Y lo escuché, te escuché terminar a través de la línea después de que yo lo hiciera.

—¿Terminaste? —pregunté recuperando el aliento luego de sentir el fuerte orgasmo.

—Sí. Eres un pervertido. —no pude evitar reírme, aceptaba que había sido yo quien llevó la llamada por ese rumbo pero, creo que al final tú fuiste quien habló más.

—Me sorprendiste, marimo, no conocía ese lado tan pervertido tuyo…

—Cá-cállate. —cerré los ojos y sonreí, podía imaginar de forma nítida tu rostro sonrojado y mirando hacia otra parte para que no lo notara, eras como un niño en muchos aspectos y yo amo eso de ti.

—Me gustó.

—Espera a que llegues, te voy a dar tan duro que no podrás sentarte en una semana, cocinero pervertido.

—Eso espero, marimo. Ya estoy deseándote dentro de mí.

—¿Cuándo vas a volver? —una vez más esa pregunta.

—Me falta un mes más. —dije dándome por vencido, no ibas a dejar esa pregunta en el aire, querías una respuesta.

Tu silencio me hizo sentir un nudo en el estómago, era mucho tiempo, lo sé. Actualmente llevaba seis semanas aquí en Francia y faltaban otras cuatro. Tú no podías dejar tu trabajo así que no podía pedirte que vinieras aquí, por lo que no quedaba de otra que esperar.

—¿Recuerdas cómo usar las video llamadas en skype? —pregunté sonriendo, transmitiendo esa picardía a mi voz.

—Lo dicho. Eres un pervertido, Sanji. —escuchar tu voz contenta mencionar mi nombre me hizo sentir bien. Solíamos llamarnos por apodos poco cariñosos, no éramos una pareja romántica pero aún así sabía que tú me amabas tanto como yo a ti, las únicas veces en que solíamos decir nuestros nombres era durante las sesiones de sexo.

_¡Y qué sesiones de sexo! _

.:Fin:.

—¤Žhena HîK¤—

_"Si no recuerdas la más ligera locura en que el amor te hizo caer, no has amado."  
William Shakespeare_

_—_

_Gracias de antemano por leer y por hacerme llegar tu opinión en un comentario. Cualquier consejo para mejorar siempre es bien recibido. _


End file.
